


Christmas At Bobby's

by enchantment



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the Apocalypse. Bobby's determined to give the boys at least one normal Christmas before they have to face the Apocolypse and he enlists Rufus and Cas to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the only Supernatural story that I ever write but I wanted to give it a try. I LOVE this show and if I ever do write another one, just please know that Bobby and Rufus will always be alive in my Supernatural 'verse because killing them off just NEVER should have happened! I still live in hopes they'll bring them back though. I mean, it's Supernatural, nobody ever stays dead for long. Happy holidays everyone! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Supernatural.

"So this is how our Christmas starts out, huh, Sammy?" scoffs Dean as he stares down at the opened gift box containing the entire series to date of Supernatural books.

"Looks like it, Dean," replies Sam with a sigh and a slight shake of his head as he reads the card that came with it.

_Dear Sam and Dean,_

_I thought of you the moment that I saw these (mostly you, Sam). Hope you enjoy them._

_Love, Becky xoxoxox_

"Still," admits Sam with a shrug and an uncomfortable smile as he drops the card onto Bobby's desk, "I guess it's nice to be remembered during the holidays." As Dean flips through one of their early adventures, Sam mentions, "I thought that Chuck was going to quit writing about us."

Dean grimaces as he mutters, "Obviously not," and tosses the book back into the box. "Jerk."

"Yeah, so anyway, what do you say we get started on the tree?" suggests Sam.

"Sure, why not? Sounds good to me. Hey, Bobby!" he calls out to the kitchen. "Where did you put the decorations?"

"Try checking the boxes in the corner marked 'ornaments', Einstein!" returns Bobby in an obviously frustrated tone.

The brothers simultaneously raise their eyebrows and share a grimace before heading over to the boxes and moving them over next to the tree. Digging through the odds and ends that Bobby has collected over the years, they soon come across a handful of homemade ornaments that the boys had made on the road when they were younger and mailed home to Bobby.

Dean's eyes light up in excitement and he releases a laugh when he pulls out a small toy Impala that he had painted black and sent Bobby one Christmas. "Hey, check this out, Sammy! Remember this?"

"Aw, man," muses Sam as he flashes back to a cheap motel room and watching Dean anguish over every detail before declaring it finished, "I can't believe he kept this stuff after all of this time."

They sift through the rest of the ornaments as they quietly reflect on the few cherished memories that they were allowed to grasp during the holidays until staring down at the toy car clutched tightly in his palm, Dean breaks the silence. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" he inquires without glancing up as he starts sorting the ornaments into piles.

Dean shakes the car back and forth using the key chain that he had attached to it long ago. "Do you think Bobby would miss this?"

"Yes, Dean," reprimands Sam as he reaches over and snatches the car off him, "I think that he would!"

Dean pulls a face in reply and brushes the dust from the boxes off of his jeans as he rises to a standing position. "While you're busy sorting those out, I'll go and grab us some – _arrgghh!"_

"Hello there, Dean." Castiel leans to the left to look past the Winchester brother currently trying to control his heartbeat to the other one wearing a giant amused grin. "Hello, Sam. Merry Christmas."

Still breathing hard, Dean gripes, "Geez, Cas, a little warning might have been nice!" He takes a few calming breaths. "Don't you remember what I told you the last time that you just popped in like that?"

"Yes, I do," answers the angel in a stoic tone. "You said that I shouldn't appear unexpectedly when you're in the bathroom and then you asked me to leave." He begins to frown as he recalls the confrontation. "Rather rudely too."

"Sorry if I offended you," deadpans Dean. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Bobby invited me for Christmas dinner." He shifts uncomfortably at the mutual look of surprise that crosses their faces. "I hope that's alright."

"Of course, it's alright, Cas," assures Sam as he stands up and drops a huge knotted ball of wire onto the ground in disgust. "Besides, I think that we're going to need an angel to work a miracle untangling these Christmas lights."

Castiel smiles gratefully before he bends down to pick up the tangle of wires as his gaze happens to fall onto two ornaments in particular. "I see you have an angel and a star. Which one goes on top of the tree?"

"Star!" declare the boys firmly without a moments hesitation.

Castiel's brow furrows as he stares at them in suspicion. "Should I be offended?"

 ** _BANG!_** Bobby slams another cupboard door shut while growling, "Dammit, where the hell is the Rosemary?"

Rufus doesn't even bother sparing a glance for Bobby as he concentrates on mixing the contents of his bowl. "You're out, I lent the last of it to Garth when he stopped by yesterday. He was heading out on a job and it sounded like it he might be meeting up with a Lamia."

"Well, that's just great, Rufus!" grouses Bobby as he slams his hand down on the counter. "How am I supposed to make stuffing without Rosemary?"

"How should I know?" returns Rufus just as irritably as he taps the spoon against the side of the bowl to remove the remaining batter. "Can't you just use that stuffing that comes in a box?"

"No, you idiot, I can't use _pre-made_ stuffing. This is supposed to be an authentic Christmas dinner!" He grunts in frustration and releases a weary sigh as he gestures to the plastic bag. "Hand me that onion over there."

"Alright, Martha Stewart, just relax." He smirks at his old friend before he snorts in amusement. "Don't go getting your apron in a twist."

"Shut up," mutters Bobby with a scowl.

Rufus pours the cornbread batter into a pan and then slides it onto the oven rack. He slowly straightens and rubs his back before reaching for the vegetable peeler and half-spilled bag of potatoes lying on its side. "So you're planning on having an authentic Christmas, huh?" He jerks his head to indicate the living room. "Is that why you invited Cas?"

Bobby remains silent but offers a slight shrug of his shoulders. Rufus continues peeling the potatoes and clears his throat. "You know, I tried to talk to him after you summoned him earlier, put us on some common ground, so I mentioned 'Touched By An Angel'. He said that he thought that you would have warned me about embarking on such an endeavor."

Rufus' gaze is a mixture of curiosity and uncomfortable as he asks, "You want to tell me what he's talking about?"

Bobby tries staying silent hoping that Rufus will change the subject until he notices the old hunter merely standing at the stove giving him a pointed stare. _Oh balls, he isn't going to let this go._ He turns around and crosses his arms over his chest as he admits, "Cas is referring to when he gave me a soulonscopy."

Rufus takes a nervous step back. "What the hell is that? Is it contagious?"

"No," denies Bobby with a roll of his eyes, "it's not contagious. It was sort of a colonscopy of my soul. He stuck his hand through my chest so that he could touch my soul."

At Rufus' confused expression, Bobby expounds, "He was low on batteries and needed my soul to recharge. Apparently he can't use jumper cables like everyone else."

Rufus' mouth twists into a grimace. "Sounds rough."

"Well, you know how it is," he remarks dryly as he shifts into a more comfortable position, "you do what you have to do to give to the cause."

"Did it hurt?" queries Rufus with a wince.

"Yeah, like hell," answers Bobby emphatically, "but with a great big heaping of the Apocalypse on top of it."

A soft chuckle emits from Rufus as he shakes his head in awe. "Man, Bobby, letting an angel touch your soul so that he can fill up his gas tank? You really would do anything for those boys, wouldn't you?"

Bobby turns back to chopping the onion with a vengeance, his gaze darting to Rufus, full of disbelief. "After all of this time, Rufus, do you even have to ask?"

Outside in the auto yard, Dean shoves a bag of trash into an old bin and then takes a few moments to enjoy the peace and quiet as he gazes up at the night sky. Five minutes later, Sam joins him dragging two huge bags of empty bottles alongside him for Bobby's recycle bin.

Sam dumps the bags in the bin and chuckles. "Man, Dean, Bobby has enough bottles and cans of alcohol to open his own liquor store. I wonder what the guy at the recycling center thinks every time that he goes to cash them in?"

Dean laughs and replies, "Yeah, I know, right? But I guess a hunter has got to find some way to earn extra gas money."

Sam starts to head back in and stops when he notices Dean staying put. "Dean, come on, man, it's freezing out here."

Dean avoids his brother's gaze and insists, "You go on in, and I'll be there in a minute."

Sam's eyes narrow in suspicion as he asks, "Why do you want to stay out here?" When Dean doesn't answer him and just continues staring up at the sky, Sam's eyes widen in realization. "Are you wishing Mom a Merry Christmas? I thought that you stopped doing that when we were kids."

Dean gives an embarrassed shrug and blows out a stream of air that steams up the night as he shoves his hands in his pockets and keeps watching the sky. "Seems stupid, right? I mean, she's gone and it's not like she can hear me, but…" he looks over at Sam with his heart in his eyes, "I just don't want her to think that I forgot about her."

Sam nods and stands a little closer to his brother in support. "I can understand that. I don't even have any of your memories of her and I still miss her."

"Yeah?" utters Dean in a choked up voice before loudly clearing his throat.

Sam smiles softly while he reassures his brother. "Of course, I do, Dean. I think about her every day."

Dean nods and they both stand in the yard, each silently lost in their own thoughts until Sam questions, "Do you think that she can really hear you?"

"She can now," answers Cas from behind them in a definite tone.

The brothers spin around in shock and simply stare at the angel for awhile, Sam in sheer disbelief and Dean with some slight hope.

"Merry Christmas, Sam and Dean," wishes Cas with a crooked smile.

Dean returns the sentiment with a huge grin and places his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome," says Cas with a soft nod of acknowledgement. "Bobby wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready." He's about to move back inside when he stands completely still and stares up at the sky until a flurry of snowflakes begin to descend around the three men.

With one last nod, Cas walks back into the house to give the boys a few moments alone and they briefly glance at each other before staring up at the brightest star in the sky and stating in unison, "Merry Christmas, Mom."

Dean blinks back the tears in his eyes and hoarsely adds, "We love you," and then turns to his brother and throws his arm around his shoulder pulling him close to his side. "Come on, Sammy, let's go back inside before Grumpy and Grumpier finish all of the beer."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby and Rufus have finished setting out the last of the dishes for Christmas Eve dinner while everyone else has settled in at the table waiting for their meal. "Well, don't just sit there, dig in!" huffs Bobby. "I may have played cook for the evening but I'll be damned if I'll play your servant too!"

Sam and Dean immediately start filling up their plates and Dean makes one up for Cas and passes it to him while Rufus hands out the drinks and inquires, "So how was that last job out in Oklahoma?"

Dean shovels a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth to cover his snort of amusement while Sam glares at him. "I've witnessed a lot of disgusting things over the years," answers Sam bitterly without taking his eyes off of his brother, "but watching Dean hit on that waitress was an all new low."

Dean simply smirks and points his fork at Sam. "You're just jealous because she picked me and tried to set you up with her brother."

"Only because you told her that I was gay, Dean!" he accuses angrily.

"Whatever helps you sleep through the night, Sammy," he teases with a wide grin as he reaches for his drink.

Castiel watches the proceedings with mild interest and casually notes, "I thought that Dean handled himself rather well with that woman."

Dean murmurs, "Thanks, Cas," and takes a swig of Bobby's best which he quickly chokes on when he hears the angel's next words.

"I could tell how much she enjoyed his company by the way that she kept laughing at him." Cas smiles and nods at the amused hunters while Dean clears his throat and suggests, "Okay, Cas, that's enough." Oblivious to Dean's discomfort, Cas blithely continues speaking. "She laughed _a lot_!"

"Seriously man," orders Dean in a harsher tone, "that's enough."

Cas' smile instantly morphs into a frown as he stares at Dean in bewilderment. "Are you upset with me, Dean?"

Sam laughs while Dean refuses to answer and sulks. "Don't worry about him, Cas," soothes Sam, "he's always a little moody during the holidays."

"Then perhaps this will help." Cas reaches into his coat pocket and withdraws a wrapped package that he hands to the older Winchester. "Merry Christmas, Dean."

One side of Dean's mouth quirks upwards into a lopsided smile as he stares down at the unexpected gift. "Thanks, Cas."

Rufus urges, "Well, go on and open it. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm kind of curious as to what an angel gives for a Christmas present."

Dean rapidly tears off the wrapping to reveal a dvd. Bobby is unable to make out the title from his end of the table and asks, "Does that say Bustin' Loose?"

Sam laughs outloud as he glances at the dvd while Dean shoots him a death glare before taking a deep breath. "No, it's Busty and Loose." He faces Cas to interrogate him. "What on Earth were you thinking? Why would you buy me a por-," he stops himself and finishes with, "an adult movie?"

"You seemed to enjoy it when I watched it with you and Sam at your family's cabin," he responds much to the boy's embarrassment. Dean quickly pales and Sam sputters, "Guys, we…we, swear, it's not what you think!"

"Yeah, it's _really_ not," assures Dean wholeheartedly. "It's just that some cases take you down roads that you normally wouldn't travel."

Rufus shares a disbelieving look with Bobby as he sips at his drink and murmurs, "Sounds to me like that particular road should've taken a detour," while Bobby mutters his agreement.

Desperate to change the conversation, Dean jumps to his feet and walks over to a nearby cupboard. "Well, I didn't come empty-handed either." He hands Castiel a gift wrapped box. "Merry Christmas, Cas."

Cas' face expresses a mixture of surprise and delight. "Why, thank you, Dean, that's very thoughtful of you. I wasn't expecting anything; I know how busy you've been on your seemingly fruitless quest to exterminate Lucifer."

Bobby holds up a glass of his favorite rotgut and gestures towards Cas. "Somebody fill up his glass. He's not nearly full enough of Christmas cheer."

Sam offers, "We hope you like it, Cas," while Dean tops off the angel's glass. "We wanted to give you something to help you get current with the times."

Cas opens the box and gazes at its contents with curiosity. Dean explains, "It's an MP3 player, it plays music. I put some of my favorite albums on; I made sure to include Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven so you'd feel more at home." He then places the ear buds in Cas' ears and plays the first song off of a Black Sabbath album.

Upon hearing the music, Cas' expression changes from wonder to disconcerting to downright horror before he jerks his head back and yanks out the ear buds. " _ **That**_ is not what the stairway to Heaven sounds like! In fact, it makes no sound at all, it doesn't even creak!"

Dean sighs resignedly and pats Cas on the back as he offers an apology. "Sorry buddy, it's my fault, we were moving a little too fast for you. We'll start out a little slower next time, okay? We'll take baby steps."

"Like what?" questions Sam with a soft chuckle. "Are you going to start him out on Jethro Tull?"

Bobby leans back in his chair and looks over at Rufus. "Well, this must be fascinating dinner conversation for you. You must be thrilled that you decided to accept my invitation."

Rufus swallows down his bite of turkey as he continues to cut up the rest on his plate. "Actually, I am. If you hadn't invited me, my potential plans consisted of clearing out a vampire nest in Utah with a group of hunters or dinner at my mother's with my sister's family." He takes another bite of food while giving Bobby a pointed look. "And my mom's house was not my first choice."

"Hey, Rufus," inquires Sam, "not to be rude of anything but why are you celebrating Christmas with us? I mean, vamps and your mom aside, I thought that you were Jewish."

"I am Jewish," verifies Rufus, "but the holidays are for spending time with your loved ones and the people that you care about. Religion doesn't matter when it comes to that. In fact, Bobby and I have even exchanged a few Christmas gifts now and then over the years."

"Yeah, speaking of which," reminds Bobby, "I gave you a case of Johnny Walker Blue this year. How about returning the favor?"

Rufus scoffs, "I already did or maybe you don't remember me saving your ass from that shapeshifter last week."

Bobby grunts in disgust. "You are so cheap."

"I'm not as cheap as this whiskey," replies Rufus as he reaches for the bottle. "I can barely manage to force down another glass."

"Hey, if you don't like what the house serves then you can feel free to open up that Scotch anytime," poses Bobby.

"Nah," mutters Rufus with a shake of his head as he wrinkles his nose at the alcohol's scent before taking a drink. "I'm saving that for a special occasion. You know, one where I'm not stuck with all of you."

"The feeling's mutual," acknowledges Dean as he tips his glass to a grinning Rufus and Sam shakes his head in amusement while adding, "Nice."

Basking in the glow of what he perceives to be a warm family moment, Cas quickly lifts up his glass and toasts, "Hear, hear!"

Bobby stares blankly at Cas for a moment before turning his attention to the boys. "So what did you two get each other this year?"

Dean flashes a mischievous grin as he answers. "A case of beer and some skin mags. With Sam's game, it's probably the closest he'll ever get to a good time."

Rufus gives a low throaty chuckle and inquires, "And how about you Sam? What did you get Don Juan over there?"

Before Sam has a chance to respond, Dean answers for him in an irritated tone. "It should've been an air freshener."

Bobby rolls his eyes at Dean. "Don't you ever get tired of babying that car?"

"It wasn't for the car!" denies Dean as he glares at Sam. "Although it should have been, he practically soiled my baby!"

Sam huffs in frustration. "It was one burrito, Dean."

"It was fifty miles, Sammy!" he retorts before attacking his meal with a vengeance.

Ignoring his brother, Sam suggests, "Okay…I'd say a change of subject is in order. So Cas, what's Christmas like in Heaven? It must be amazing."

A look of pure serenity crosses the angel's face at the mere thought of the occasion. "It is a celebration like no other. Everywhere you look is filled with light, song and joy. A feeling of peace and contentment settles inside you and is so potent that you can actually feel it in the air around you. It is a holy day of wonder and reverence, a day of blessing that we all do our best to honor and remember through our actions and God's will."

"Wow," breathes Sam, his voice full of awe. "That sounds really beautiful."

Cas nods his head in affirmation. "It truly is." He surveys Bobby's house and takes in the worn furniture, faded wallpaper and battered woodwork before turning back to his friends. "This is nice too."

Dean is still wolfing down his food with gusto and is just able to be understood when he mumbles, "This stuffing is awesome, Bobby. What is it, Stove Top?"

Bobby's jaw tightens while Rufus snickers. "It didn't' come from a box," growls Bobby, "I made it from scratch!"

Dean's forkful of stuffing halts midway to his mouth as he absorbs this latest information. "Really?"

"It's true," declares Rufus as he indicates all the dishes on the table, "I helped him. Everything you see here was made with our own two hands."

"Huh. Really." Dean slowly places his fork down on the plate and peers sideways at Sam. "What do you think, Sammy? Should we take the chance and keep eating?"

"I don't know," he replies with a teasing glance at Bobby, "we might have a better chance at facing a demon."

Bobby pulls a face. "I'll have you two know that I can cook more than demons!"

Cas sifts through the food on his plate with his fork. "Demons aren't part of the ingredients, are they?"

"No, Cas," reassures Bobby wearily, "there's no demons in the stuffing." He points a finger at the boys in warning. "However, if those two don't decide to settle down, I might be serving dishes of smart ass for our next course!"

"Fine, we'll behave," promises Dean while Sam crosses his heart for good measure. "Besides," he whispers to his brother, "I don't care what's in this stuffing, it's pretty damn good!"

*******Two hours later*******

Bobby leans back in his chair and releases a sigh of fulfillment. "So, why don't we all head out to the living room to digest? I've got a movie marathon all planned out."

Rufus stands up and pats his stomach. "As long as it doesn't involve moving once we get there, it sounds good to me."

Castiel rises to follow the others. "What will be watching?" he asks eagerly. "Casa Erotica?"

Everyone freezes and remains silent at the question, unsure of how to respond except for Bobby. "What? No, of course not! I've got White Christmas, A Christmas Story and Santa Claus Conquers the Martians lined up along with a few more."

Then Bobby points an accusing finger at Cas. "And you need to change your viewing habits, pronto! I may end up in Hell one day for a lot of reasons but I'll be damned if I'll be damned because I corrupted an angel!"

Rufus points out, "Technically, Bobby, they're the ones who corrupted him," gesturing towards Sam and Dean, "so they'd be the ones going to Hell."

"No thanks," states Dean with a brief wave of his hand, "been there." "Done that," adds Sam.

Dean grins at Cas and placing a hand on his shoulder, leads him over to the couch. "Okay, pal, we need to get you back on the straight and narrow. How about if we start you off with the Charlie Brown Christmas Special?"

Rufus pops open his can of beer and groans as he settles back into the armchair. "This has to be the strangest Christmas that I've ever spent with you Bobby Singer. A house full of hunters and our viewing fare is cartoons?" He snorts in amusement. "Remind me not to invite you people over for Hanukkah."

Sam hands out the rest of the beers to everyone and asks, "Does that mean that you've changed your mind about going to your mom's house?"

"Oh, hell no!" claims Rufus vehemently before clinking his bottle against Bobby's and taking a self-congratulatory drink.

"Well as weird as it may be, it's still good to have all of you here," proclaims Bobby with a toast as he lifts up his beer. "Here's to making it to another Christmas."

Everyone leans forward from their sitting positions to clink their bottles together in agreement and Cas keeps his in the air as he announces, "I meant what I said earlier. _This_ ," he moves his head back and forth to indicate the house and the company, "is nice too. Thank you for inviting me to share your Christmas Eve."

"We're glad to have you, Cas," reassures Bobby. "You're always welcome in my home."

"Yeah, just remember to knock first," mutters Dean.

Cas almost casts a glow around the room, so pure is his joy at their accepting him as part of their family as well as calling him their friend. Seeing the happiness radiating off of him so strongly that it's almost palpable, Sam mentions, "You know, I don't think that I've ever seen you smile as much as you have tonight since the entire time that I've know you." Cas' grin widens even more. "It's kind of creepy," notes Sam with a slight shudder.

Cas' grin swiftly returns to his usual uncomfortable grimace as Sam darts an apologetic gaze over to him and Dean wisecracks, "That's better."

Bobby sits back recalling long ago holidays as he muses, "All that's missing now is a snowfall to make it a real white Christmas."

Dean tilts his beer towards the window as he shares, "Actually, Cas took care of that earlier when he called us in for dinner. Take a look outside."

Curious, Bobby heads over to the window and pulls back the curtain to scan the yard before turning back to face the room with a grimace. "Well, that's just great, Cas. But maybe next time you could make it so that it's not just snowing on _my_ house?"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean slowly opens his eyes and is about to return back to his scantily clad co-ed filled dream when he realizes that it's Christmas morning and bolts upright in his bed. He passes a still sleeping Sam and selects his favorite Metallica tape before turning the old cassette player on the dresser to the highest volume and gleefully watching Sam practically fall out of bed. "Rise and shine, Sammy, there's Christmas presents waiting down there for us!"

When Sam groans and rolls over onto his stomach to go to try and go back to sleep, Dean jerks the covers off him and yells, "Come on you lazy ass, you don't want to disappoint Santa do you?" Unmoved by his brother's plea, Sam pulls the pillow on top of his head to block out the sunlight until Dean threatens, "Last one downstairs has to eat Bobby and Rufus' leftovers."

 _Yeah_ , notes Dean with a smirk, _that got his attention._ "Come on bro, let's go check out our haul!"

Catching the spirit of Dean's excitement, Sam jumps out of bed and the two boys race down the stairs and into the living room to see who can reach the tree first. "What's got you two in such a hurry?" questions Bobby from his favorite armchair as he takes a sip of his coffee. "The Devil after you?"

Rufus releases a soft chuckle from his seat on the couch. "You think he'd at least take one day off." Casting an amused expression at Sam and Dean, he asks, "Should I go and get the oil for the holy fire?"

"Ha, ha," snarks Dean. "Now where's my swag?"

"Dean!" chastises Sam as he bumps his brother's shoulder with his own while Bobby rolls his eyes at the elder Winchester. Then Sam turns to the man that they both consider more of a father than an uncle and inquires hopefully, "So where is it?"

"It's under the tree where you normally find presents," answers Bobby with a sigh. "If I'd known you two would be this eager for Christmas morning then I would have pulled out all the stops and left some half-eaten cookies on a plate."

"Yeah right, who are you trying to kid, Bob? There ain't nothing much in this house that goes half-eaten," teases Rufus before reaching over and patting Bobby's stomach.

"Get off of me, Rufus!" huffs Bobby while he bats the hunter's hand away. "Although, now that you mention it; I am starting to feel a bit hungry." He watches the boys root under the tree for any gifts that might have been shoved to the very back of the tree. "Hey! How about you two scavengers go in the kitchen and cook us up some breakfast?"

"Who, us?" questions Sam while he brushes some loose pine needles out of his hair.

"Yeah, I mean you two." Bobby gestures between himself and Rufus. "We cooked dinner, the least you two could do is make breakfast and start by making some coffee!" He leans back wearily in his chair. "It took forever to clean that kitchen after you two went to bed."

"And make the coffee Irish," insists Rufus with a groan as he rolls his neck and shoulders. "I could use a little luck this morning."

"You're going to get luck off of coffee just because it's Irish?" asks Dean sarcastically.

"No, but I'm sure as hell going to feel lucky after I've had a few cups," answers Rufus with a smile.

Bobby laughs and adds, "Sounds good to me, give me the same," he requests as he hands over his old chipped mug for a refill. "I wouldn't mind having some luck myself."

"Okay, well, you two just sit tight and we'll be right back with a nice piping hot breakfast," promises Sam with a clap of his hands. He glances at Dean who's busy reading the booklet that came with his Season One box set of Dr. Sexy, M.D. that Bobby gave him. "That is if Dean can pull himself away from his guilty pleasure."

"Nope, not guilty anymore," professes Dean with pride. "Voted number one show for a serial drama and plus have you checked out those chicks? They're totally hot! Oh yeah, no more feeling guilty but I am definitely feeling the pleasure."

"I so did not want to know that," mutters Sam in disgust. He gazes up at Bobby with a huge grin. "Hey Bobby, thanks for the new software. I've been dying to get it but I haven't had the time."

Bobby gives an appreciative nod while Dean rolls his eyes in incredulity. "Yeah, good call there, Bobby. That's just what he needs, more nerd toys."

They continue to bicker as they head out into the kitchen. "Shut it, Dean, or I'll use my laptop to record over your Dr. Sexy dvds."

Deans instinctively clutches the box set a little closer as he scoffs, "You can't do that." When Sam returns nothing in way of response but a smug look, Dean begins to panic. "Wait a minute, you can't do that!" He looks back at Bobby and Rufus. "Can he do that?" Turning back around to find Sam gone, he stomps after him into the kitchen while calling out, _**"Sam!"**_

"Idiots," mumbles Bobby quickly followed by a soft chuckle before he and Rufus close their eyes in sleepy contentment.

"Good morning," greets Castiel's voice a moment later.

The two hunters eyes fly open at the angel's gravely tone and Bobby replies, "Morning, Cas, nice of you to drop in."

"Good lord, Castiel, have you ever heard of knocking?" gasps Rufus while grasping at his heart. "You could have given me a heart attack! It's lucky for you that I have a pacemaker!"

Cas stares at Rufus in that way he has that seems as if he's looking right into your soul. "Yes, I can see that and it seems to be working fine." He sits down next to Rufus on the couch and offers a smile. "Dean explained to me about the reference you made about 'Touched By An Angel', I understand now. Your attempt at making a connection was very thoughtful."

Rufus returns a genuine grin and pats Cas on the back. "Anytime, man. We can all use a friend, especially during these times."

"Dean suggested that I reach out with another pop culture reference." Cas' brow furrows as he recalls Dean's exact words. "I believe he said that we should discuss Sanford and Son."

"What?" howls Rufus as he scoots away from Cas and waves his hand to indicate everything around them. "You better take another look around here man and take stock. This is Bobby's junk yard, not mine!"

The angel frowns at Rufus' response and a hint of a growl is noted in his tone when he spies Dean reentering the room with Sam. "Dean, could I please have a word with you?"

"Cas, Merry Christmas, man!" greets Dean as he and Sam pass out several freshly microwaved burritos from the local mini-mart. "Just in time for breakfast too, okay you guys dig in!" he suggests with a huge grin as he starts unwrapping his own burrito.

"Are you kidding me?" demands Bobby unbelievingly. "We cook you two yahoos a perfectly delicious meal, _homemade_ , by the way, and you return the favor by handing us this nuclear heated crap?"

"Hey, it's not our fault that you two were raised on Ozzie and Harriet and we were raised on Ozzie Osbourne!" protests Dean as he throws his arms out to his sides and adds, "Welcome to a Winchester childhood!" Taking a giant bite of his burrito and chewing it with a great deal of consideration, he mumbles, "Besides, as crap goes it's not half bad."

"And we brought you some coffee," offers Sam expectantly as he hands Rufus his mug back while he hands Bobby a brand new travel mug emblazoned with his favorite poster shot of Bo Derek from Ten. He gives the two hunters a helpless shrug. "And it's Irish."

Bobby stares down silently at the travel mug while Rufus rolls his eyes and grumbles, "Man, you're easy to please." He takes another glance at Bobby's gift from the boys and raises his eyebrows at this latest revelation. "Bo Derek, huh? You're full of surprises aren't you, Bobby? I think you've actually left me speechless."

"That'll be a nice change," admits Bobby with a bark of laughter. "I guess my Christmas has officially arrived."

"Shut up, Bob," orders Rufus as he starts unwrapping his burrito and Bobby follows suit. Crinkling their noses up in displeasure at the selections the boys handed them, the two old hunters and even older friends take the barest glance at each other before trading their burritos.

"By the way, Rufus, thanks for that set of silver hunting knives that you gave me," remarks Bobby gruffly. "I'll be sure to put them to good use."

"It wasn't a big deal so don't start getting all teary eyed," he replies with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Besides, it was the only way that I could think of for you quit borrowing my stuff," he ends with a twinkle in his eye.

"So, Cas," inquires Dean around a mouthful of burrito, "did you bring me anything?"

"No," replies Cas in confusion. "I gave my gift to you last night. Was I supposed to bring another?"

"Well it is customary…" begins Dean before Sam elbows his side.

"Ignore him, Cas," insists Sam. "He's just being his usual greedy self. Some of us appreciate your just being here."

"Yeah, and I guess some of us have to, huh, Sammy?" taunts Dean before he takes another bite. "That's twice that you've pulled nothing from Cas."

"And I'm fine with it, Dean," claims Sam with a tight smile.

Dean gazes at his brother knowingly. "Yeah, sure you are." He stands a little taller as he puffs up with pride. "I have to admit, it feels good to be the favorite for once."

"Yeah, for _once_ ," mutters Sam irritably.

"I'm sorry, Jan Brady, I didn't quite catch that," quips Dean while cupping his hand to his ear.

"Boys, knock it off!" demands Bobby tersely as he nods his head towards Castiel. "You're upsetting the angel."

Watching Castiel do nothing more than stare down at his own burrito, Sam broaches, "Are you okay there, Cas?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he notes curtly. "It's just that angels don't really eat since we don't require nourishment, at least not in the same way that humans do." He places his hand over his stomach as if in discomfort. "As it is now, I feel as though it may take a century or two to fully digest last night's meal."

"Yeah, I'm with you there, buddy," jokes Dean until he catches Bobby and Rufus' matching glares.

Castiel's expression grows stern as he gazes at Dean who draws back uncomfortably under Cas' scrutiny. "Hey, come on, it was just a joke."

"It's not that," replies Castiel, obviously upset. "I'm being called elsewhere and I'm sorry because I can't stay." He rises from the couch and he turns towards the window. "You're about to have company."

Everyone glances back at the window before turning back to ask Cas what he's talking about only to find him gone as they hear the last flutters of angel wings fading away. "Mysterious as ever, that one."

"Yeah, but he'll be back," assures Dean without worry. "So," he queries as he holds up his Dr. Sexy box set and shakes it in the air, "who's up for a marathon viewing?"

No witty retort or banter is forthcoming in reply to Dean's question, only a speeding fireball that flies past in between the two brothers before striking the Christmas tree and setting it alight. "What the hell?"

"Sorry about that," claims a voice from outside the shattered window. "Are you guys okay?"

"Garth is that you?" questions Bobby as another fireball whips through the air as Sam scrambles for the fire extinguisher and Dean and Rufus battle the flames with the blankets lying on the couch.

"Yeah, it's me. Hi Bobby," greets Garth with a wave. "It turns out it wasn't a Lamia that I was fighting and I need a bit of help."

"So you came _here_?" growls Bobby.

Smoke fills the air as the flames are extinguished and the next thing the hunters know is Garth is shouting, "Everybody down!" while a stream of fluid shoots through the air and lands on Bobby's new set of knives. As a hissing sound fills the air and the metal begins to melt, Bobby's heated gaze directs itself towards an anxious Garth. "Dammit, Garth, is there anything else that you want to tell us?"

"Um, yeah?" confesses Garth casually, a little too casually. "It has friends. And it has a lot of them."

"Oh balls!" curses Bobby. "Garth, get your ass in here before those things kill you so that I can do it!"

"No worries, Bobby!" calls out the young hunter as he dodges another fireball. "I've mostly been using Dean's car for cover!"

"What?" shrieks Dean in terror. "Son of a bitch! Garth, stay the hell the away from my baby or those creatures will be the least of your worries!" he yells right before he grabs his gun and bolts out of the room to head outside.

"Dean!" shouts Sam after his brother in concern before turning worried eyes onto Bobby.

"Come on," urges Bobby, "let's gear up before those two idiots get themselves killed and us along with them." He sighs resignedly. "Some Merry Christmas this is turning out to be."

"See, this is why my people celebrate Hanukkah," mentions Rufus as he digs through his duffel bag on the floor and starts handing out various weapons.

"Rufus, clam up, and Sam, you go and grab a few bottles of holy water! It may not do the trick but it's somewhere to start, although these days who knows what we're dealing with now."

Sam starts to head out to grab the bottles when suddenly he stops and grabs Bobby by the arm. "Bobby, just so you know, it's still the best Christmas that we've ever had and Dean would tell you the same thing if he were in here right now."

Rufus releases a soft smile before he looks away pretending to search for something in his duffel bag while Bobby presses his lips together and swallows harshly trying to tamp down the sudden onset of emotion. "Go on and grab those bottles," he chokes out before sniffing and barking out, "And both of you hurry up and move your asses, we don't have all day!"

Sam flashes an understanding grin and leaves the room while Rufus and Bobby hurry out to the front door. "Those are some great kids that you got there Bobby, you should be really proud of them." Bobby nods once in appreciation and Rufus adds, "Besides, the holiday hasn't been a total loss."

"And how do you figure that?" asks a bewildered Bobby as they step out onto the front porch.

"I'm still glad that I didn't go to my mom's," declares Rufus laughingly.

Despite the situation, Bobby lets out a low chuckle while clasping his old friend on the shoulder. "Me too, buddy, me too."

**THE END**

**Happy Holidays everybody! :)**


End file.
